


Unexpected Sincerity

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mentioned Ravus/Loqi, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Ravus decided to nest in his office during his pregnancy and gets a visitor that's as expected as he is unexpected.





	Unexpected Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Free

Placing yet another pillow on the bed that really shouldn't have been in the room, Ravus stared for a few moments before moving it to the left a few inches. That was much better. Sitting with nice contrast to the blue behind it and- 

The door opened and Ravus recognized the scent, and chuckle, before he turned to look at the older alpha. Beta? Ravus still couldn't figure out what Ardyn was supposed to be. 

"I had heard rumors, but seeing it with my own eyes certainly dispelled any doubt I may have had." 

"What do you want?" 

Ardyn lifted a box into Ravus' vision and Ravus narrowed his eyes. 

"Such hostility is hardly necessary." 

It was always necessary when Ardyn was involved. Ravus trusted Ardyn just as far as he could throw Titan. 

"I simply wish to give you a gift. As congratulations." 

"Congratulations?" 

"On your first baby." 

The delight in Ardyn's tone did nothing to improve the mood that his presence had put Ravus in. Hearing Ardyn directly, and so bluntly, address the fact that Ravus was indeed pregnant caused Ravus to instinctively place a hand protectively on his abdomen. The baby wasn't that big... Ravus didn't think it was even that noticeable yet. For Ardyn to have even the slightest interest...

"I am not pregnant." 

Denying it now was foolish. They both knew he was. If he had moved the bed in here due to his tendency of falling asleep in the office, he would have done it years ago. 

"I can think of but one reason for a man such as yourself to move a bed into your personal office." 

Ardyn walked forward until he was too close for Ravus' comfort. His strange scent was not welcome so close to the main part of Ravus' nest. 

"An omega doesn't always choose the most... convenient of places to nest during their pregnancy. You can't very well nest in a room you hardly sleep in though, can you?" 

Ravus really hated Ardyn. The way those golden eyes saw through everything. His annoying habit of knowing everything you didn't want him to know. 

"Do try to allow alphas who aren't Loqi in here when they need to report to you. We can't have the High Commander throwing everyone from his office for the next half a year." 

Ardyn set the box on the bed, smiled at Ravus, and left the office with a cheerful farewell. 

For the next few minutes Ravus didn't move. He simply sat in place, staring at the box. Was it truly so difficult to believe that Ardyn merely wanted what he said he wanted? Ravus was so accustomed to the Chancellor having ulterior motives that he found it difficult to convince himself. 

When he finally did pick up the box, it was with hesitation and a sigh of resignation. It wasn't really a small box, but Ravus wouldn't say it was a big box either. It also wasn't taped closed. A habit of Ardyn's that Ravus noticed every time the man felt the need to gift him anything. 

Inside was... Ravus blinked before lifting the pillow from it's container. It was purely decorative, by the look of it. Mostly white. With lace trimmings all around the sides of the square. A beautiful embroidered Sylleblossom took up most of the front side. Ravus touched the stitches with his flesh hand, brushing his fingers over the design. 

It was far more thoughtful than he had been expecting. He wouldn't apologize for his behavior, but a thanks was in order when he got the chance. 

First, he needed Loqi to help him finish building his nest.


End file.
